memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
USS Repulse
|registry = NCC-2544 |owner = |operator = Starfleet |status = Active |datestatus = 2374 }} The USS Repulse (NCC-2544) was a 24th century Federation starship operated by Starfleet. In 2364 and 65, was the commanding officer of the Repulse. Medical officer Katherine Pulaski served aboard this vessel before she was transported by shuttlecraft D'Alison (Repulse shuttlecraft 10) to her new assignment, the , in 2365. ( ) Captain Taggert valued Pulaski as an officer, despite her idiosyncratic preference to shuttles instead of matter-energy transportation. Taggert told Captain Picard that there were no recent records of her using a transporter, since over a year previous. ( ) In 2367, the Repulse was on a deep space exploration mission in Sector 22036. The ship was named on the chart "Starfleet Operations-Sectors 21166-23079" on the Enterprise-D's bridge. ( okudagram) In 2369, the Repulse was on a deep space exploration mission in Sector 22358. The ship was named on the chart "Starfleet Operations-Sectors 21538-23079" in the Enterprise-D observation lounge. ( okudagram) In 2374, the starship reported numerous casualties to Starfleet Command. The reporting ship's name and registry and its casualty list were named on the "Personnel Status Update" chart in the Deep Space 9 wardroom. ( okudagram) Personnel * [[USS Repulse personnel|USS Repulse personnel]] List of casualties * (WIA) * Covington, Lt. Barbara P. (KIA) * Danhauser, Lt. Curt F. (MIA) * Derr, Lt. (jg) Laura E. (MIA) * (WIA) * (KIA) * Erdman, Dr. Terry P. (KIA) * Flood, RN Ann T. (KIA) * Holst, Lcmdr. Sandy A. (KIA) * (KIA) * (WIA) Appendices Background information Repulse was a reuse of the studio model first built for . Repulse was later listed on the mission status chart seen on screens from TNG Season 4 onward. The casualty report seen on Deep Space Nine contains many double names of personnel being killed or wounded on multiple ships. It seems more likely that each officer died only once and that the reports were filed multiple times. In this case it was unclear which officers listed under Repulse actually served on this vessel. USS Repulse was the only established operational Excelsior-class vessel still sporting a four digit registry number in the 24th century, suggesting she was a close contemporary of the 23rd century original and thus one of the oldest vessels of the class still in service. Originally, Repulse was to be paired with , which had been given the registry number "NCC-2541" in . Apparently the original labeling was forgotten about or ignored later by the production staff and as she was endowed with a new, much higher registry number, leaving Repulse the only four-digit-registered Excelsior-class vessel in the 24th century. According to the , Repulse was "named for the British that fought in Earth's World War II". In the first edition of the Encyclopedia (p. 274), it was incorrectly stated that she fought in the . The Repulse had been sunk by the Japanese Navy off the coast of Malaya nearly six months before on 10 December 1941. This was only three days after the attack on Pearl Harbor, which marked America's entrance into the war. As for the (with whom she was slated to be paired in fiction), she had been sunk in the on 24 May 1941 by the . Apocrypha USS Repulse was the name of a starship that appeared in the game Star Trek: Tactical Assault. In FASA's Star Trek: The Role Playing Game, the Repulse was a Miranda-class starship with the registry number . The Excelsior-class Repulse, with and Katherine Pulaski back as CMO, fights the Borg in the novel Vendetta. External link * bg:USS Рипълс de:USS Repulse es:USS Repulse fr:USS Repulse (NCC-2544) ja:USSレパルス nl:USS Repulse Repulse